


Dangerous Affair

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-01
Updated: 2002-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry wants to find out if Severus is interested in him. Does the end justify the means?





	Dangerous Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the HP/SS Fuh-Q Fest: Snape's never had sex with a guy before

How in Salazar's name have I ended up down here? On my hands and knees? Being pounded by Harry Bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-My-Life-Miserable? That would have been what Severus Snape would have thought if his brain had been able to access his higher faculties. As it stood, he could only grunt and groan as Potter brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. Afterwards, the Potions master promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Severus woke up, his head pounding, million of colours in front of him even if his eyes were closed. He didn't know why he would feel this way. Try as he may, he did not remember what had happened that had made him so sick. 

He tried to relaxed and inhaled. He was definitely in his room. The smell of sandalwood and rosemary coming from his living room, the odour of jasmine from his bathroom, all told him that he was where he should be. 

However, there was something different, something strange. That's when it hit him. He was in bed naked, with someone. A someone who was just as naked and had a dick. Someone who was currently playing with his chest hair.

Severus slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the smiley face of one Harry Potter. "Morning, Severus."

Severus shut his eyes again. This was a dream. No, not a dream - a nightmare. He opened his eyes again, but the damn boy was still there. "What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked in his most dangerous tone.

"I don't run out on my lovers during the night," Harry answered, a little hurt.

Severus closed his eyes for the third time. This couldn't be true. Lovers? He didn't like men. Even if he did, he would never be attracted to Harry Potter. He tried to think about last night again, but nothing revealed what brought a naked Potter in his bed. 

Panic assaulted Severus. Having his memory erased made him feel violated in a way that even the Imperius hadn't. He needed to find out what Potter had done to him, but first he had to get rid of the infernal Gryffindor so that he could collect himself. "Potter, get out."

"Why are you acting like this? Didn't you have fun last night?" Harry teased.

"Get out." The order was hissed in a deadly tone. Harry searched those black eyes for a sign that Severus was joking, but there was none.

The twenty-two year old professor got dressed. Harry left and slowly made his way to his room. He told himself that it didn't matter that Severus had thrown him out. They just had fun for one night. The fact that he had been lusting after the Potions master since he was sixteen nor the fact that after six years the attraction hadn't faded was not a sign that he loved Severus. At least, Harry would keep repeating that until he convinced himself.

In his room, Severus was trying to figure out what had happened. The fact that he had had sex with Potter was a certainty. The soreness of his arse told him as much, but anything else was a blank.

Severus went to his bathroom and lost himself under the shower. The scalding water reddened and burned his skin, providing a welcomed distraction from his problem. Eventually, he got out and decided to make light on the previous night's event. He started with the person he trusted the most.

* * *

"Sorry to bother you, Headmaster, but I need to speak with you." Albus raised his eyes and stared at the younger wizard. He could sense the uneasiness radiating from Severus.

"Of course, please sit down."

Severus practically plunged into the chair. Albus raised an eyebrow. Severus was always so controlled in his movements. The only time the Headmaster had seen the Slytherin lose control was when he returned from the Death Eaters' meeting. Fortunately, with Voldemort dead, Severus hadn't had to experience that in years.

"I woke up lying next to Potter," he said without preambles.

"I didn't know you were interested in men, Severus," Albus answered carefully.

"I'm not. I didn't just sleep with Potter. I had sex with the man, Albus, but I don't remember any of it. Can you tell me what happened last night? Did I drink? Maybe, I had too much of Hagrid's firewhiskey. Did I get cursed? Please tell me because I'm at a loss." Dumbledore felt the tension in Severus' voice. He was surprised that the Slytherin was thinking so rationally.

"Do you remember that it was Minerva's birthday yesterday? We had a party in the teachers' lounge." Severus closed his eyes and thought about it. He remembered getting there and giving Minerva a gift. He finally opened his eyes and nodded. "You made a point not to drink, telling us what a horrible brew Hagrid made. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

Severus got up and began pacing. The realisation finally hit him. He had been somehow coerced into having sex with Potter. He wouldn't call it rape. He was a man and a wizard. There was no way that Potter could have physically forced him. Of course, what else the man could have done was still a mystery. He gave a sad laugh and stared at the Headmaster. "Something obviously did. I don't remember anything and then I wake up next to a man I hate. Albus, you have to help me find out. I can't live like this."

"Of course, Severus. Why don't we go to the lounge? With the students at Hogsmeade, we'll find most of the staff there and we can ask a few questions."

* * *

"Severus, so good to see you. We need some of your sobering potion." Pomona Sprout hadn't raised her voice, sharing hangover symptoms with most of the faculty.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any in stock." Severus looked around the room. The entire staff was hiding in here. The curtains had been drawn to filter the sunlight. Heads were resting on the long table. Only Potter seemed perfectly fine, sitting between his despicable godfather and that horrid werewolf.

"Can't you make some?" asked Rolanda Hooch.

Severus was too shaken too think about others. He had come here to get answer but everyone seemed only interested in using him. "None of you remotely like me. I don't see why I should waste my time to improve your miserable lives." Albus shook his head sadly as the Potions master stalked out of the room.

"It's still hard for him. He must still miss her," Minerva mused.

"Miss who?" Sirius asked curious.

"Elizabeth." Minerva smiled. "They were so much in love."

Remus and Sirius stared at each other before Remus found his voice again. "He was involved with someone?"

"Oh, yes!" Minerva exclaimed. "Elizabeth and Severus were together since his fifth year. They kept secret because his family wouldn't accept a Muggle-born. Then, because of Voldemort, it was even more imperative that Severus' relationship with a non-pureblood be kept a secret. She died a year ago. Cancer."

"Fifth year, that can't be. Snape was involved with Malfoy," Sirius stated with conviction. Harry, on the other hand, was starting to have doubts about what happened the night before.

Most of the faculty started laughing. "Where did you get such a ridiculous notion?" Minerva looked amused at the suggestion. "Severus is as straight as a man can be. He was never involved with Lucius."

Harry paled. He had never questioned that Severus was gay. There were so many rumours about the Potions master and Malfoy, junior and senior, that the idea that Severus was straight had been up to this moment ludicrous.

Sirius and Remus shared the same panicked look. Their eyes darted between Minerva and Harry, aware that the young man was shaking.

Albus didn't miss the sudden change in the three. He sighed inwardly and prayed to all deities that he was wrong and they had nothing to do with what Severus was going through. "Sirius, Remus, Harry, I need to speak to you in my office." When they didn't move, he added, "Right now!"

* * *

Sirius and Remus sat in front of Albus' desk, while Harry paced around the room. 

"Would any of you like to tell what happened with Severus?" Albus stared at the three men. They wore the same 'deer-caught-in-the-headlight' expression.

"I don't know, Albus," Harry finally said dejectedly. "It was supposed to loosen him up. It seemed to work, but I don't understand his reaction this morning."

"What exactly was supposed to loosen him up?"

"We made a potion," Sirius explained, eyes to the floor. 

Albus raised his hand and stopped any further explanation. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He touched his wand and Dobby appeared. "Dobby, please inform professors McGonagall and Snape that I need to see them immediately."

The house-elf disappeared as quietly as he had appeared. The silence that had descended on the room was broken by Minerva and Severus' arrival. The Slytherin tensed as he saw who else was present. He looked up at the Headmaster who gave him a sad smile. Knowing that nothing good would come of this meeting, Severus tried to make himself invisible by standing in the far corner.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see us." Minerva had known Albus for too long, not to recognize his anger.

"Yes, Minerva. I'm sorry to say we have a terrible problem. It seems that Severus has no recollection of anything that happened in the past twelve hours. I've been told that he might have been given a potion, which had caused such a problem. Severus has informed me that he has had sexual relationship with Harry while he was under the influence of this potion. Now, Sirius, please continue." Minerva tightened her lips, and stared at the two wizards in question. She was furious with her Gryffindors, but rage wouldn't help Severus now. 

The animagus sank in the chair. They hadn't meant anything by it. A simple potion to help Harry. 

"Sir, we never did that. The potion, the one we made, it would only make him tell the truth. Nothing as strong as Veritaserum. Isn't that right, Sirius? Tell him, tell the Headmaster." Harry was looking at his godfather with an angry look. 

"Of course, Harry." Sirius looked affronted. 

"We don't know that," Remus added in a whisper. "We can't be sure. I told you that I didn't like using a potion we didn't understand."

"You're telling me this now?!" Harry was furious. He had wanted to know if Severus was interested in him. Sirius had promised to use a potion that wouldn't be as intrusive as the Veritaserum, just relax him enough so that Harry could approach him without fear of being humiliated.

"Enough!" Albus' voice echoed through the room. "You three are fired. Please pack your things. I expect you gone by the end of the day. What and if charges will be brought against you depends on whether Severus wants to press the matter with the Ministry."

"Albus, you can't be serious." Black was shocked. "We never meant any of it."

"Right, it was just a prank." Severus intervened for the first time. "Somehow your idea of a prank always ends up with me suffering bodily harm."

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I never meant." Harry's voice quivered as he neared the Slytherin and put his hand on Severus' arm. 

Severus jumped back. "Don't touch me."

Silence reigned again, until Minerva approached the Headmaster. "As much as I agree with you, Albus, we have less than three weeks to the OWLs and NEWTs. We can't find replacements by Monday. Even you can't find three teachers in two days."

"I know, Minerva, but I won't force Severus to deal with them. I made this mistake twenty-six years ago."

"I might have a solution." She neared Severus. "Professor Snape, are you going to bring this to the Ministry's attention?" They always reverted to their titles when dealing with school. It was their way to separate school business from their friendship. It was the best solution if they wanted to stay friends.

"No. I don't want anyone to know about this."

"Do you object if they stay in school? They would be obligated to stay out of your dungeons, the Great Hall and the teachers' lounge. They would teach their classes, eat in their chambers, and be allowed outside and the library. We don't explain the reason, just like we have never done, and they will leave in three weeks. Is that agreeable, Severus?"

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Minerva. The children needs their teachers and you're right, we can't find replacement at this late date. One more clause. They need to talk to me about students, they go through you. I don't want to have anything to do with any of them. If there isn't anything else?" Severus left as soon as the Headmaster shook his head.

* * *

"How could you do this?" Harry had been screaming for the past hour. "I wanted him to like me. Now he hates me! How can I blame him?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I never thought it would go so far. The potion only talked about revealing your heart's desires," Sirius defended himself.

"I told you we shouldn't have tried. We didn't know enough about the potion and we might have made it incorrectly." Remus' voice was calm, but inside he was dying. He couldn't believe that he'd let Sirius convince him to hurt Severus. The man had enough reasons to hate him.

"Fine time for the 'I told you so', but as I remember, we all agreed."

"You never told me..." Harry trailed off, his eyes closed, trying to stop the tears. "I've raped the man I love, Sirius. How can he ever forgive me? How can I ask him to?" He shook his head. "In three weeks, we're going to leave and I'll never see him again. I've spent the past six years hoping that one day he would look at me and realise that he wants me too. Now, it's never going to happen."

Remus got up and hugged the young man. The werewolf said nothing, because there was nothing to say. Remus believed that Severus had every right to hate the three of them. It would be a cold day in hell before Severus forgave Harry.

* * *

Harry couldn't stay away from Severus. He needed to know that the older wizard was coping with what had happened. Because of this, for the past week, he had used the invisibility cloak to keep an eye on the Slytherin. Now, he sat on the floor of the potion lab, hiding under his cloak. 

The Slytherin had been quiet, going to meals and spending all his free time in his lab. His classes had become pure terror for the students. Harry had heard that no one dared moved for any reason. However, when walking through the hallways, Harry saw the Potions master flinch at the mere contact with students. The discomfort became even more apparent when Severus was surrounded by the older students. 

Harry raised his gaze and noticed that Severus looked satisfied at the cauldron. He measured the serum and imbibed it. A few seconds later, he stumbled around before falling down. The Gryffindor waited a few more seconds to see if Severus would get up. When it was clear that the Potions master was unconscious, Harry neared him. 

Harry shook Severus, hoping to wake him. When he couldn't, he used a levitating spell to carry the Potions master to his chamber. Carefully, he set Severus on the bed. Then, he sat on a nearby chair and guarded Severus' sleep.

Severus walked up in the middle of the night. Panic filled him immediately. He didn't remember going to bed. He scrambled back until his back rested against the headboard. He began to sweat and shake his head. "No, no, not again."

Harry woke up at the strangled cry. "Severus, Severus, please calm down." Harry itched to get in the bed and hold the Potions master, but he was aware that it would only scare the other man more. "Severus, I found you unconscious in the potions classroom. You took a potion. Please, Severus, calm down."

The Potions master slowly regained control and stared at the other man. "Why are you here?" The voice was cold again.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I'm going to leave now. Okay?"

"I never asked you to be here in the first place, but you didn't ask for my opinion to come in my rooms." Severus' eyes were fixed on the younger wizard, like an animal sensing danger.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave you there." Harry stood as far away as possible while remaining within the halo of light emanating by the single candle on Severus' nightstand.

"You shouldn't have been down in the dungeon. That was part of the agreement, but then, you never did pay attention to the rules."

Knowing that there was nothing he could say to defend himself, Harry just walked out. A mere 'Good night' was the only thing he managed to say through the knot in his throat.

Severus wasn't able to go back to sleep. He recognized that he was losing control. He was suddenly afraid of people. His Seventh Year students scared him the most. That was just wrong. He was the one who had intimidated students for two decades. Sleep was the only time when he didn't think about that night. 

Severus was spending his days trying to find a potion that would return his memories. Up to now, the results had been an utter disappointment. The latest version had even had the horrible consequence of bringing Potter back into his bedroom. It was time to try something different.

The Potions master waited until morning. He went straight to Potter's room. Severus took a deep breath before finally knocking on the door.

A dishevelled Potter opened the door. The look of pure shock would have been comical if Severus had cared, but he didn't. "I want a copy of the potion," he said tersely, before turning around and moving to leave.

Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. Severus whimpered. The Gryffindor pulled his hand back as if it had been burned. "Sorry. Come in, please."

Severus turned and stared at the young man. "Why would I want to do that?"

Harry motioned inside with his head. "Sirius and Remus are here. They can give you the copy of the potion."

"Let's make it quick. I have things to do." Severus cautiously entered the room. He stayed standing, his back against the door.

Remus immediately got up from the sofa he was occupying and neared the Slytherin, stopping before getting too close. "Severus, it's good to see you."

"I can't say the same, Lupin. Just give me the damn potion, so I don't have to subject myself to your presence."

"I'll go get it," Sirius answered from the sofa. He used the internal floo system to reach his room and then came back with a parchment. 

Severus warily picked it up and looked at the ingredients. A surge of anger filled him. Not only they had drugged him, but they had also taken the ingredients from him. "You stole from me to make this potion." 

"What are you talking about, Snape?" Sirius had enough of being accused of things he hadn't done.

"Two of these ingredients can't be obtained without the Ministry's approval. I have permission to keep them stored for educational purposes."

Sirius snorted. "You're not the only source of illegal ingredients. Knockturn Alley comes in handy. I'm sure you have shopped there, once or twice in your life," Sirius said sarcastically.

Rage filled those obsidian eyes. "You knowingly used illegal ingredients and you never suspected that the potion was more than a simple relaxing potion. Are you truly that stupid Black?" When no answer was given, he went on. "Where did you get it? Were there any possible side effects listed? A history of this potion?"

"Wait, slow down, Snape." For once, Sirius was willing to accommodate the Potions master, not because he felt guilty, but because he would do anything to make Harry happy. That was the reason he had made the damn potion to begin with. "I got the potion in a book from the restricted section. I only translated the potion from Latin. I don't know anything else. I don't remember the name of the book, but if you think it's important I'll go back and find it for you. I remember where it was."

Severus stared at him for a few silent moments. "I'll expect it this afternoon."

* * *

Sirius hadn't lied to Severus. He remembered the height of the shelf and it approximate location, but not the exact place. He, together with Remus and Harry, spent the day, looking for the right book, flipping through old pages in ancient languages. Harry wouldn't let them stop even when they complained that their eyes couldn't see the letters anymore. Persistence paid off and they found the book.

Harry went down to the dungeon without his cloak for once. Severus was alone as usual, inside his classroom. Harry knocked on the ajar door and stepped inside. 

"Do you have the book, Potter?" was the only thing Severus said.

"Yes." Harry moved to the front of the room and put the book on the desk.

"You may leave." Dismissed as a First Year, Harry left.

* * *

Severus magically opened Black's door. When he didn't find anyone inside, he did the same for Lupin's door. They weren't there. Leaving doors opened in his wake, Severus went to the third cohort's room.

"Alohomora!" The three Gryffindors jumped as Harry's door swung open. "How much did you give me?" Severus hissed, his wand pointed at Black.

"Severus, calm down. We'll answer all your questions." Remus tried to infuse his voice with reassurance.

"I want to know how much potion did I drink that night."

Harry and Remus stared at Sirius. The animagus thought back, before answering, "About two spoonfuls."

Severus sneered. "Idiot." He threw a parchment at Sirius and left.

Sirius began reading the parchment, with Remus and Harry looking over his shoulder. Severus' clear and angular handwriting gave a small history of the potion. Explaining how the potion needed to be administered in drops. It went on describing the effects if given in excessive doses. The person would be susceptible to people's suggestions. Harry was shocked to learn that the potion in certain quantities could be more powerful than the Imperio. 

"It was outlaws in 1856 by the Ministry because it was too easily misused," Remus finished reading. "You never though of reading any of the explanation, did you, Padfoot?"

Sirius shook his head, finally understanding the seriousness of the situation. The fact that they could be thrown to Azkaban if Severus wanted wasn't even important anymore. They had violated Snape in an unspeakable manner.

"As much as I'd like to blame you, Siri, I can't. We all agreed to this. We are just as responsible," Harry said frustrated. "I'm going to see him. I have to make him see that we didn't know."

"I don't think he cares, Harry," Remus told him softly.

"I know, but I have to try. I'll just run down before my two o'clock class."

When he reached the dungeons, Harry saw a Seventh Year Hufflepuff running out of the potions classroom. He stopped the student. "What's going on, Stevenson?"

"It's professor Snape, Sir. O'Connor went to get some ingredients. Someone tripped him and he fell on top of the professor. Snape went mad, took his wand out. He made cauldrons explode and now is on the floor crying. We don't know what to do."

Harry didn't wait for a second more. He entered the classroom. Emotions swelled inside him as he saw Severus curled up in a foetal position. "Everyone out. Now!" The students, relieved, scrammed to leave the room.

"Severus?" Harry moved slowly toward the wizard. "Severus, O'Connor didn't want to hurt you."

"Don't touch me," Severus rushed out between whimper.

"I'm not. I won't. Severus, please let me help you." Tears swell up. Harry felt overwhelmed.

"Stay away, please." It sounded like such a broken child. Harry's lip trembled as he tried to control his tears. Helpless, he went to the fireplace and called Minerva.

"Step aside, Harry. I'm coming through."

As she stepped out, Harry pointed to the Potions master. "Please, help him. He won't let me. You have to help him." His voice quivered as emotion got the better of him. "Please, tell him I'm sorry. I didn't mean. I just destroyed the man I love. Please, tell him I love him and I'm sorry." Sobbing uncontrollably, Harry ran out of the classroom, Hogwarts and England.

* * *

Two Years Later

Severus was sitting in a London bar, sipping his lager. He was wearing Muggle clothes. He wasn't interested in picking up anyone, he already had his hands full at home. He just wanted to give Albus a proper send off. His old friend would have appreciated a good drink and maybe some lemon drops as opposed to the ostentatious funeral that the Ministry had organized for the next day.

"Severus?" A voice said timidly.

The wizard closed his eyes. "Potter, you surely know how to pick your moments."

"I'm sorry. I'll go."

"You're very good at that." Severus swung around and faced the other man. "What brings you here?"

"I've been back in England since last month, travelling around."

"I see." Turning toward the bar, Severus added, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Thanks." Harry sat next to Severus. "I have to say that I'm surprised to see you."

"Grab a pint and let's move somewhere more comfortable." They found a booth in a dark corner. "So surprised to see me in a gay bar? I guess you would be."

"What happened? I mean, you don't have to tell me, but I thought..."

"Yes, I thought as well, but then I started studying that potions. Well, I did after Poppy allowed me to leave her side." Severus sighed. "I studied the ingredients and its interactions. It made me realize that there was a crucial difference between the Imperio and the potion. The Imperio makes you do what the caster wants. The potion will make you lose your inhibitions, causing you to do something you wouldn't normally do, but the underlying want, however unconscious, has to exist already."

"That sounds complicated. I'm not sure I really understand." Harry looked earnestly at Severus, wanting to know exactly what the other man was telling him.

"Still dense, Potter. What I mean is that while I would have never allowed myself to sleep with a man without the potion, you couldn't have convinced me to sleep with you if an unconscious attraction didn't already exist."

"Attracted to me or to men in general?" Harry asked shyly. 

Severus ignored the question. "Why did you leave? I would think that the brave Gryffindor would have stayed just to make a point."

Harry lowered his eyes, the lager becoming the centre of attention. "I couldn't. Seeing you like that, so different from the proud man I knew. To know that I had harmed the person I loved the most."

"Much easier to run away and forget," Severus noted coldly.

"Oh, no!" Harry shook his head vehemently. "I stayed in touch with Poppy and Albus. Poppy was most useful. She wouldn't give me details, claiming that it would violate patient confidentiality. She never had that problem when it involved me. I think she just likes you better." 

Severus chuckled. The mediwitch had always protected him, even from Albus if it became necessary. "What kind of brilliant information did she give you?"

"Not this," Harry replied, still surprised.

Severus outright laughed. "She wouldn't. She knows when to stay out of my business."

"I see." Harry spoke up again to break the uncomfortable silence. "This feels strange. Cold. Our encounters were usually filled with emotions, anger, hate, resentment, not very nice emotions, but strong ones nevertheless."

"Would you like me to insult you? I assure you that I am quite capable."

Harry sneered. "I have no doubt, but it's not what I was looking for. You could answer my question. Were you attracted to me?"

"You are persistent, I give you that." Severus took a sip of his beer. "Are you coming to the funeral tomorrow?"

"Yes." Harry wetted his lips. "It seems so strange that he is gone. He looked immortal. Minerva will have a tough time replacing him."

"She won't. She told the board that unlike Albus, she wants to spend the rest of her life with her family."

Harry looked surprised. "Do you know who the new headmaster is? Have they announced it?"

"I do know, but the board hasn't made it public yet." Severus sipped again and smirked.

"Are you going to tell me or is this another question that you'll avoid?"

"You're looking at the next headmaster. I finally have the power to make life impossible for all the brats. I can even expel Gryffindors now." Severus leaned over the table and looked directly into those green eyes. "You wouldn't have made it past the first year with me as a headmaster."

Harry burst out laughing. "You're lying. As much as you hated me, you wanted to keep me safe. I agree that you'd have had me chained to the dungeon's wall to make sure that I wasn't running around."

"That might not have been a bad idea. I would have enjoyed having you chained and at my disposal." 

Harry blushed at the mental picture, but feigned nonchalance. "Who are going to be the new Heads?"

"Sinistra refused to take care of the Slytherins. Since Draco is taking over my classes, he'll be the next Head of Slytherin. I still haven't decided who will take over Gryffindor. Since Charlie Weasley is taking over Care of Magical Creature, I might ask him."

"You don't sound too convinced. Something against the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"Don't be daft, Potter. I just told you that Draco is going to be in charge of Slytherin. I need someone strong enough to oppose him to keep the balance between the two houses. Charlie is too relaxed."

"What? You don't want to favour the Slytherins? Be still my heart."

"They don't need any more help. They have me." Severus smirked. "I still need to find a transfiguration teacher, and of course, someone for DADA. You wouldn't be interested in taking back your position, would you?" The new headmaster raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Were you attracted to me?"

"Does it matter?" Answering a question with a question. Never giving out information. Severus had lived his life following those dogmas. 

"It does. I spent the past two years feeling guilty. Your answer wouldn't make everything all right, but it would be a start."

Severus sighed. "I don't know. Maybe, I don't think I would have been susceptible to your advances even after drinking the potion."

"And I ruined everything. If I hadn't used-"

"Don't think that you would have had the fairytale romance. I would have never admitted that I was gay," Severus snapped back. In the past two years, he had come to terms with what had happened. While he still resented the intrusion, he was glad that the potion had made him discover a part of himself that he had buried under layers of self-denial.

"Why do you want me at Hogwarts?" Harry's first reaction had been to agree, but he wanted to be careful. He could not afford to get his hopes up.

"Who better than famous Harry Potter to contrast the evil Draco Malfoy? You would be the perfect Head of Gryffindor, and as much as I hate to admit it, you were a good DADA teacher."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed dejectedly.

"Potter...Harry, I know that's not what you want to hear, but I shan't profess my undying love. You thought you loved me, but you had no idea who I was. You didn't even know that I was straight, well bisexual, but at the time, I was straight."

Harry noticed two shadows move over them. He turned to face them, ready to defend. All habits died hard. He relaxed when he recognized the two men.

"Severus." Draco Malfoy, arrogant and elegant as ever, plucked down next to Severus. "Potter, fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, didn't you run away?" Blaise asked with amusement, as he sat next to Harry.

"Thanks I'm fine, and how are you?" Harry answered sarcastically.

"Better than you, Potter." Draco moved even closer to the Potions master.

Harry stared at the two men. Severus tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Draco's ear. The younger Slytherin turned to face the Potions master with a smile bright enough to light the dark bar. Severus curled a lip in response. Harry died inside.

Draco turned his attention to Harry. "What brings you here, Potter?"

Harry snorted. Severus and Draco had asked exactly the same thing. "I was deciding if I should take up Severus' offer."

Draco raised an eyebrow and stared at Potions master. 

"I offered him the DADA position and Head of Gryffindor," Severus explained.

"What fun! It'll be just like old times, Potter and I fighting over House pride." Blaise sniggered at Draco's expression. He knew that his friend was jealous. Draco was jealous of anyone that got within a square metre of Severus.

"Someone has to keep you in check," Harry spat out.

"As long as you stay away from Slytherin business, we're fine." It was obvious that this discussion had very little to do with students.

"Oh, I was under the impression that I was being hired to keep an eye on the Slytherins," Harry told the blond.

"The students, and only the students, Potter." Draco's eyes were challenging.

"I was ready to decline the job offer, but I changed my mind. You need someone to stop you from hurting others." Harry looked pointedly at Severus.

Draco was ready to jump over the table and strangle his long time rival. "Don't give me the holy act. I know what you did and I would never be so cruel," he hissed in a deadly tone.

"Enough." The two rivals stared at Severus. "I think you've made your point, Draco. You can leave the pissing contest for some other time, possibly when I'm not present."

"Sorry, Sev." The blonde kept his eyes focused on the Gryffindor.

"I think it's time for us to go home." Severus signalled to Draco to get up. "Potter, we'll see you at the funeral tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Severus." Harry nodded at Draco, who glared at him.

"Don't even think about it, Potter. Draco will kill you if you even get near Severus," Blaise told him when the couple had left.

"As I told him, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt Severus. If he does, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"Don't get your hopes up. Well, goodnight."

Harry stayed being, drinking his pint. From now on, he would watch Draco and Severus, protecting the older man, while he died inside knowing that he destroyed the chance to be with the man he loved. This was going to be his punishment for what he had done.


End file.
